nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Ugaly
", the official flag of Ugaly]] The monarch republic of Ugaly is a coastal nation on the northern continent. The capital city is Fuel. It debuted in the Nation Song Contest's fourth edition with a last place, and has participated in every edition since. Geography Ugaly is officially divided into 8 provinces. The easternmost area, known as the Wasteland, belongs to the nation, but is largely uninhabitable and abandoned and does not count as a province. The nation has a coast to the sea in the west, and is bordered inland by Arjastan, Maccha-Brugia, Magna Grecia and Astique. Former neighbours throughout recent history include Tomstria, Romeria, Swelatie and Astoria. Provinces #Fuel #District of Bengt #Arbotroc #Chocopotato #The Formerly Communitarianistic Liberal Province of the French Fries for the Great Justice of the Sock #Aunt #Roffbeard #Keno History Compared to some of the surrounding nations such as Arjastan and Tomstria, both only a few decades old, Ugaly has existed for three centuries. While the ecology has been through considerable amounts of morphing, the flag and borders have, at large, never changed since their creation. Previously uninhabited, this small piece of land on the west coast of the northern continent was ignored by nomadic settlers of the original surrounding nations. According to ancient documents, the "Western Wasteland" was barren and rocky, and had no ideal conditions for human population. During the time before its colonization, several nations considered claiming ownership of the area, but the matters were often dropped, and the worthless grounds remained unclaimed. Around the 18:th century, Doo E. Fuel, a wealthy man of unknown origin, traversed the region to discover that most of the ground had become nutritious and usable for agriculture. Modern day scientists claim that this was the result after millennia of mole digging and bacterial breakdown, with the gradual effect passing by unnoticed due to lack of observation. Fuel claimed the land and quickly declared its independence, inviting settlers to establish colonies and build up a new nation. Demographics The population of Ugaly is estimated to be close to four million, with the considerably highest amount of people, about 80%, living in Fuel. Not seen as a very attractive nation abroad, immigration to Ugaly is scarce, with an estimated 99.3% of the population being of Ugly origin as of the 2006 census. Foreign relations Usually keeping to itself, the nation is famously indifferent in foreign politics. No defined relationship with any other nation, and thus no actual opposers, Ugaly enjoys a solitary existance without interference. However, Ugaly is no stranger to international events, and makes sure to have a representative participation to present its own opinions in various subjects. Despite this proclaimed neutrality, Ugaly was unwillingly forced to participate in the 2007 Astorian war. Having originally recieved the territory after the dissolution of the nation of Astoria, it was legally considered their claim by Ugly law. With the Ugly constitution forbidding giving up territory without unanimous agreements by the Big Kahunas of Ugaly's eight provinces, the nation had no choice but to hold on when other nations adjecent to the empty territory moved forward to make their desired claims after the Big Kahuna of Roffbeard voted no in the proposal to give away the territory to Reym-L-Dneurb. While officially both a cause and part of the conflict, Ugaly was a discreet participant of the war, and suffered no casualties or even material damage, only recieving a small amount of bomb attacks in the Wasteland. Ultimately, they worked their way to give up the territory, managing to completely get out of the war, allowing the (then microstate) nation of Astique to achieve victory over the full territory. Culture and religion The official religion of Ugaly is Roger Pontarism. This parody religion, described as worshipping of the Swedish artist Roger Pontare, was made up by the government to "avoid any real religous establishment having a foot in the door of the nation's reigning powers". This was a move symbiotic with the feelings of the population, the vast majority being of atheistic or agnostic beliefs. However, Roger Pontarism has frequently been seen in actual practice in various parts of Ugaly, which is thought to be an effect not unlike that of the Flying Spaghetti Monster. In the Nation Song Contest See Ugaly in the Nation Song Contest. Category:Nations Category:Northern continent nations Category:Coastal nations Category:Ugaly